


gonna love you anyhow

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: enjoy, happy easter?, neil gets andrew some chocolate and a ring, proposal, thats all ive got, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: “Husband me, you coward,” Andrew says, already stretching out his fingers so that whenever Neil decides to put a fucking ring on it, he will have easy access.





	gonna love you anyhow

**Author's Note:**

> shitty boring class is shitty and boring pt 3
> 
> neil hides some eggs, and they get engaged.
> 
> thanks @ ollie my main squeeze for editing

          Andrew wakes only briefly when Neil crawls out of their bed, groaning softly and blinking blearily at him until Neil presses a chaste kiss to Andrew’s forehead and murmurs at him to go back to sleep before he disappears into the rest of their apartment. 

          It’s several hours later, Andrew thinks, when he wakes again. He stretches drowsily, mindful of King and Sir curled up at the foot of the bed.  His hand presses against Neil’s pillow, only to bump against something. His eyes slide open at his discovery. 

          A smooth, plastic, neon fucking orange egg sits on display. 

          Andrew can’t lie, his curiosity is definitely piqued. He fumbles with it for a moment before popping it between his hands and squinting at the tiny piece of heart-shaped chocolate that tumbles onto his bare chest. Andrew pulls the tin foil wrapping off with a nail and tosses the chocolate into his awaiting mouth, then grabs the tiny note that had fluttered down after the candy. 

_           Happy Easter, _ it says in Neil’s chicken scratch handwriting. 

          Andrew slowly sits up, grabbing his glasses and sliding them onto his face before glancing around the room. He notes three eggs total, all in various bright colors.

_           Happy fucking Easter, indeed, _ Andrew thinks, and begins his hunt for the sweets Neil had left all around their apartment.

          He ambles around the apartment in his boxer-briefs, leaving a trail of empty plastic eggs and candy wrappers in his wake. Andrew finds Neil sitting at the dining room table with a slight smile on his face and a warm mug of coffee cupped between his scarred hands. He has one long leg tucked beneath him, and is dressed similarly to Andrew with just a pair of briefs and a tank top.

          Andrew searches valiantly around the kitchen before turning to look at Neil. “Hint?” Neil’s lips curve up at the corners, a warm, amused look in his eyes.

          “Your favorite sweet treat,” Neil says after a moment of consideration, before standing and cleaning up the mess of candy wrappers. “The cat’s will eat these, you know,” Neil tells him pointedly, and Andrew begrudgingly helps Neil gather all the wrappers and eggs before delving into the freezer, and opening all seven of his half empty ice cream cartons. 

          Three eggs inhabit the fudge brownie caramel container, and one rattles suspiciously different than all the others.

          “Ah,” Neil murmurs, coming up behind Andrew and gently wrapping his arms around Andrew’s bare waist. “Maybe save that one for last?” 

          Andrew squints at him for a moment before pressing it into Neil’s hand and popping the other two open. “Since when do we do Easter?” He asks Neil, tilting his head back to press a kiss to Neil’s soft lips, then peeling the wrappers off and munching on the newest treats. Neil releases him to search the living room before answering.

          “Thought we might try it, this year.” Neil shrugs, reclaiming his seat at their table. 

_           Their  _ table.  _ Their _ bed.  _ Their _ apartment.  

          Andrew is getting soft. He’s not sure he minds.

          The living room reveals seventeen cleverly placed eggs, all with various treats Andrew likes hidden within. Neil clearly spent a lot of time on this. Andrew stops his searching long enough to walk into the dining room, plant a big ol’ kiss on Neil’s forehead, murmur his thanks, and brush the gently curling hair from in front of his eyes, then continues his search into the bathroom and guest room. 

          All in all, Andrew finds forty-four eggs hidden around their apartment, but his mind keeps flitting back to the one that sits in front of Neil on their dining room table.

          Andrew feels almost excited to see what Neil hid in that one, what was producing that incessant rattle. A key, perhaps? But what would Neil have to lock that Andrew didn’t already have access to? A coin, maybe. 

          Andrew guessed and guessed, but nothing could have prepared him for the moment he sat down at the dining room table, picked up the egg, and — with a quick glance at Neil to confirm that, yes  _ now _ he could open it — squeezed the fucker until it popped open and a ring hit the table with a soft clatter.

          Andrew inhales sharply, eyes blurring for a moment before focusing intensely on the ring. His hands absolutely do  _ not _ tremble as he picks it up off of the table to examine it more closely.

          A simple silver band with a simple  _ yes _ engraved on the inner wall.

          He works his jaw for a moment, blinking rapidly. 

          Nine years ago, Andrew would have burst into medicated laughter. Now, he slowly looks up at the man he has spent every happy moment in his life with, and releases a shaky breath.

          Nine years.  _ Nine. _ Andrew never thought he would have someone he  ~~ loved ~~ hated the way he does Neil. He never thought he would trust someone, or have an apartment with cats and a career he doesn’t despise. He never ever thought he would have  _ Neil _ . 

          “You gonna ask me, or not?” Andrew croaks out, meeting Neil’s calm gaze at last. Neil slowly reaches out and, when Andrew doesn’t pull away, intertwines their fingers.

          “I never felt safe before I gave you my back. I never felt real. I certainly never had a home. But here I am, safe, real, and ecstatically domestic. Your answer won’t change any of this. I know it’s really just a legal thing, but honestly? It’s a promise. A really big, binding promise.” Neil takes a breath, gaze flitting over Andrew’s face. “But it’s one I’d like to make, if you do too.” Neil gently takes the ring from Andrew’s shaking fingers. “Also, I’d like to hyphenate, I think it will really give coach a hassle to fit it on our jerseys.” 

          “Husband me, you coward,” Andrew says, already stretching out his fingers so that whenever Neil decides to put a fucking ring on it, he will have easy access.

          “Andrew Joseph Minyard,” Neil beams, leaning forward and pressing the softest of kisses to Andrew’s mouth. “Will you marry me?”

          “Yes,” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s lips. “Yes.”

          The ring is fucking icy from being in the freezer, but Andrew let’s Neil put it on him anyway. 

~

          “There is no way in hell we’re hyphenating.”

          “I’ll drive to Lexington for that ice cream you love that you can only get there.”

          “I guess we can hyphenate.”

**Author's Note:**

> see you again on wednesday
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
